Demigods, Wizards, and Magicians
by DragonFire5218
Summary: The classic Percy Jackson characters go to Hogwarts with a little twist! When old enemies rise and allies are needed, how far of an extent will our heroes go to save the world as we know it? Comes after Deathly Hallows and Blood of Olympus. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Demigods, Wizards and Magicians**

 **Chapter 1: Confession Time**

 **Hey guys! Once again, another story pops up suddenly. I hope you like it and I'll update hopefully very soon. See you around and make sure to review! - Steven**

 **Percy's POV**

I was just minding my own business in Camp Half-Blood in the Poseidon cabin when Annabeth suddenly busted through my door. "Whoa Wise Girl, what's going on?" I asked.

"Percy, there's a special meeting at the amphitheater. The Romans are here as well." Annabeth told me. "Whoa, this is serious. I'm coming." I quickly got dressed and left for the amphitheater with Annabeth close behind. We both reached the amphitheater, where everyone was anxiously waiting for the announcement.

"Hey, Percy, over here!" someone yelled. I turned to see the rest of the Seven, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Grover and Will waving me over. I walked over to them, where I asked,

"Guys, what's going on? I've never seen anything like this before."

"I don't know." Nico told me. "But it'll be interesting."

Chiron stepped up onto the stage and blew the horn that signaled the meeting to begin. Everyone went silent, wanting to hear about what would happen. "Campers! Today I have brought you all together, Greek and Roman to address a growing problem… and to reveal secrets kept closely guarded." At this, everyone burst out into talk. Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone went silent once more. "Now, before we continue, we have visitors that will help us out. Only me, some others and in fact two campers know about these individuals, and I advise to not do anything to agitate them, as they have special… magic powers." I immediately knew who those campers where and who were these people. A few months ago, me and Annabeth met these Egyptian people named Carter and Sadie Kane. I helped Carter get rid of this crocodile with a necklace. Then later, Annabeth helped Sadie get rid of this wannabe god and destroy his three-headed staff. Then we all teamed up and shoved this Set guy into a snow globe, which helped out since he was trying to become a god. Also, he barfed out rainbows, which isn't cute at all by the way for those curious people.

Anyways, I swear I could see Chiron looking right at me, straight through the entire crowd. Suddenly, a shadow fell over me and I could hear wings flapping. Many turned and more pointed as the large griffin landed. (I know a few things, okay?! I'm not 100% dumb) When it landed, I realized that someone was riding it. Then I realized that it was Carter that was riding it. "Hey guys! Carter Kane here, Horus's host, pharaoh and leader of the Twenty-First Nome. Just saying, the rest of the guys are coming through the Duat, so don't murder them when they suddenly pop up okay?" Everyone just stared at him, very reasonable since no one knew what the heck he was even talking about. I got to the front of the huge crowd that everyone was making looking at Carter and his griffin, with Annabeth following me through the path I made through it. Once I got there, Carter spotted me.

"Hey Percy! Haven't seen you in a while. After we shoved Setne into that snow globe, I haven't heard from you since. Just tell these guys not to murder my friends, especially with my girlfriend, sister, more friends, a lot of gods and goddesses and my uncle in the group."

"Yeah, right. No Egyptian murder is needed today." I said.

"Back at you. No Greek or Roman murder."

"Yeah-, wait, how do you know there are Romans here?" Annabeth suddenly put in.

"Oh hi Annabeth, well you do know I am technically the male version of you, I do my research. Sadie just charges in and kills everything, so she's Percy's female version." he said.

"True." Annabeth replied. "Just like him."

"Wait, hold on, I got something here." Carter suddenly said.

"Horus, what's going on? Wait, they're dropping from the Duat, but they're like 100 feet in the sky?! Holy crap, message them before they're flattened like pancakes! Oh shoot, too late." Suddenly, the day darkened. Everyone looked upwards to see a large black portal swirling high in the sky. It was huge, so big that it was probably twice the size of Zeus's Fist. Then, people started to fall from the portal. "Crap, I need something." He pulled out this boomerang thing, which is a wand in fact. (Egyptians are a little weird.) "Percy, I'll conjure up some water. Control it!" He pointed his wand to the sky and shouted, "Maw!" Water appeared in the sky above us all. I used my powers to create a huge bubble out of the water, which caught everyone that was falling.

As I made the bubble float down to the ground, I noticed the amount of water Carter had casted up. It was like ten cubic gallons of water, which I tell you is a lot, and I mean a lot. That's 37 liters of water, almost 38 liters. After he had cast the spell, he collapsed onto one knee panting, so I guess that's why. That would drain a lot out of you. I lowered the bubble to the ground and dispersed the water into the river, joining it. There were about ten to maybe fifteen people, with two adults and a bunch of kids, some older and some younger. One girl stood up, who I now recognized as Sadie, and walked over to Carter who was struggling to stand up. "Carter, I told you to practice Divine Words. You use one and you collapse. Seriously, you're the pharaoh for gods sake, you have to be better than that." she scolded. Carter groaned and stood up.

"Come on, give me some slack, I saved your life for gods sake, plus, that was a lot of water I conjured up. Also, you know I'm a combat magician, I do better with fighting." he said.

"Well, brother dear, I'm just saying practice. You never know when you'll need to use a Divine Word." she replied.

"I am! It's hard to do that when you almost never use them!" Carter shot back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, break it up." said another girl.

She had walked over to where Carter and Sadie were standing, and was standing between them, scolding them both. "You know we're here for a meeting, just break it up. It's no big deal, although Sadie, Carter did save all of us." she said.

"Sadie, Zia's right, you know it." said this guy. He walked over and looked at Sadie. "He did summon a lot of water. Hey, you're a water guy, right? You know how much water Carter summoned?" he suddenly asked me.

"Oh, about 10 cubic gallons."

"Which is…" he continued.

"37 to 38 liters." I replied.

"Wow, 10 cubic gallons? Last time I did it, I only summoned like 4." Carter said, shocked. "Anyways, let's just do introduction. Walt Stone, Anubis's host. This is my girlfriend over here." Walt said, pointing at Sadie.

She rolled her eyes. "Sadie Kane, Isis's host. That's my brother over there." she said, pointing at Carter. "Zia Rashid, Ra's host, and Carter's my boyfriend." she said.

"Well then, let's get this meeting started, shall we Chiron?" said this guy.

"Yes Amos, we will." Chiron replied.

"Today, we have brought together these three pantheons, Greek, Roman and Egyptian to address a problem. We have found out that our enemies have joined forces, and plan to destroy this world as we know it. At this, everyone went insane. People started to break down and cry while others ran around screaming. The Amos guy then conjured like a sand vortex around him. When it disappeared, a large red man stood in its place, with Amos in the middle of it.

"SILENCE!" he boomed. Everyone went silent once more as they all stared up at him. Then the avatar disappeared and Amos dropped back down to the ground. "Continue Chiron." he said.

"Anyways, this is sadly true, but there's more. Unknown enemies are joining forces with them, and we need their enemies to join forces with us. This is a well-guarded secret, and I'll share it with you all.

A long time ago, the Greek gods settled in England, but not for long. No demigods were born, except for four from Hecate. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Together, they built a school for magic kids called Hogwarts that was dedicated to their mother, and to school magical wizards on their powers. Now, the past seven years they have been fighting a enemy. They finally killed him, but with heavy casualties. We need their help to save this world, so we're going to send in some of us there to learn and teach at this school."

"Wait, so they know about us, right?" Leo asked.

"No. They are not ready yet. Do not reveal your identities until necessary. I'll accompany you on this journey, and Amos as well. The rest of you should all stay here and train with each other. Now, these will be the people coming to Hogwarts." Chiron pulled out a list. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Will, Grover, Sadie, Carter, Zia and Walt. Now everyone go train while the rest pack. To Hogwarts we go!"

 **First chapter up, second chapter coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think about my new story. Thanks everybody! - Steven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

 **Percy's POV**

I had left the meeting to go back to my cabin to pack up for this journey. After maybe an hour or two, I was ready. I left my cabin and went to find Annabeth, so that we could go to this Hogwarts or whatever. I found her in the Athena cabin, just finishing her packing. "Hey Wise Girl, you ready?" I asked her. "Seaweed Brain, do you even know where we're going?" she asked me.

"Uh, maybe the Big House?" I said.

"No Seaweed Brain, we're going to where we started our first quest." she said.

"Oh, okay." I replied. We both lifted up our suitcases and left the Athena cabin to our destination. When we got there, everyone else was already there. "Finally you two show up." said Thalia.

"So Chiron…" Jason said. "How are we getting to this school?" he asked.

"The school sent someone to pick us up." Chiron replied.

"But I thought that you said no one knew about us." Nico said, confused.

"Not the students, but the teachers." Amos said. "They knew about us, and we knew about them. Just don't tell the kids and you're fine."

"Wait, how are we getting there? We could use the Argo III, I've finished building it." Leo said excitedly. He hadn't been listening, which is typical Leo of course.

"No, one of the teachers off the school is coming to bring us there." Chiron said. Suddenly, I could hear a loud rumbling, like a motorcycle or car. I looked up, where I could see a large van flying above us.

"What the- how can a van be flying?!" Carter said in shock.

"These are truly wizards, I guess." replied Piper. The van landed on top of the hill and a man stepped out. He was huge, and when I mean huge I really mean it. The dude looked like he was related to giants, with his size. He was wearing this large trench coat and had a big, bushy black beard.

"Hello everybody! The name's Hagrid, and I'll be taking you to Hogwarts, with everyone being new, that's mah job! Now, everybody hop in, there's plenty of room. Oh, and leave your suitcases here, I'll shove them into the trunk."

We all left our trunks and got in the van. Like he said, there was plenty of room. I looked out the window to look at Camp Half-Blood one last time. But as I did, I noticed that Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella, and he was waving it around, which made all the luggage float into the trunk all by itself. After it all went in, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He then flicked a bunch of switches and the van lifted itself into the air. He pressed a button and we were off.

As we flew, Hagrid started to talk to all of us. "So, I hear you fought many wars around your parts, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, two to be exact." Reyna replied.

"And one for us." Walt put in.

"Yeah, we had a war on our hands as well. You see, a long time ago, one student at Hogwarts went bad, and he killed many people, until he was stopped by a baby. His name was Harry Potter. A prophecy foretold that he would defeat this man, and he did, but with heavy casualties in the war. Lucky he did, he's a nice guy, you'll meet him and his friends."

"Good to know." I replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I've been told to bring you to buy your things, so we'll do that. To Diagon Alley!" He suddenly veered off towards this place he was talking about.

"Better sleep tight, this will be a long road trip." he said. So I did what he said. I went to sleep, for a long time actually. After maybe many hours, I was suddenly shook awake.

"Hey, wake up everybody! We're here!" I woke up groggily and realized we were in a parking lot for a mall. "Let's go everyone!" We all got out of the van and went to grab our things. After we all did, we followed Hagrid into the mall. When we were walking, I noticed that no one really paid any attention to us. After walking for awhile, we stopped at in the middle of two stores. I looked around for anything, but there was nothing there. But when I looked back, there it was. It was like some kind of bar, named the Leaky Cauldron. "Come on, everybody, let's go in!" Hagrid said. We all walked in, and I was shocked. The place was kind of rustic, but bustling with strange people with wizards hats and wands.

We walked up to the front, where the bartender was polishing a glass. Then he spotted us. "Hey Hagrid, what's going on here? Want the usual?" he asked.

"Not today Tom. Hogwarts business. Can you let me in?" he said.

"Oh sure." he replied. He gestured to a door with a lock on it, and it opened by itself.

"Thanks.' he said. We all walked through the door, to where we stood in front of a brick wall.

"Uh, how do we get through that?" I asked Hagrid.

"Well, you see-" he said. Suddenly, Leo threw a fireball at it. It exploded when it hit, but the wall took no damage.

"Stop that!" Hagrid yelled. He pushed himself to the front and pulled out his umbrella. He tapped some of the blocks, and suddenly they moved inwards, until they made a doorway. "Come everyone, let's go get your supplies."

We all walked through the doorway and followed Hagrid through the place. "Let's go get yer money at Gringotts, then we'll buy everything you need." Fifteen minutes later, we left the bank with sacks of coins, ready for buying whatever we needed. We ran around the place getting everything we needed, until we stopped at our last destination, to get a wand. "Let's go in. Ollivander's is the best place, so that where's will get your wands." Hagrid said. We all walked inside. The place was pretty dark, and there was only a counter and shelves, which were stacked with boxes. We were alone for a while until a voice suddenly said, "Ah, it's you."

I turned for a full circle looking for the person until he walked out of the shadows. The guy was old, and pretty thin, but his eyes were interesting. They had hundreds of years within them, giving wands to every generation. "So, you want your wands, correct? Those will be given to you in time, as of course the wand chooses the wizard." That was truly the case, as for some of us it was easy, and others hard. For example, Leo got his on the first try, but Nico took nearly five minutes to find his. Anyways, these were everyone's wands. (Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia didn't need them as they use theirs.)

Me (Percy) - Birch, 7", Coral

Annabeth - Black Walnut, 8", Owl Feather

Jason - Oak, 6", Eagle Talon

Piper - Sequoia, 6", Dove Wing

Leo - Orchid, 9", Iron

Frank - Aspen, 8", Animal Blood

Hazel - Ash, 7", Ruby

Nico - Palm, 9", Shadow

Reyna - Cedar, 7", Gold

Thalia - Pine, 6", Silver

Will - Cypress, 8", Light

Grover - Locust, 9", Grass

We all paid for our wands and left. "So, what are we doing now with all of this?" Will asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I believe you all know by now, right?" asked Hagrid. Grover smiled.

"Yep." he said. "To Hogwarts we go!" everyone shouted, except Amos and Chiron.

"Well, I've made the new joke." Chiron said.

"Good for you." replied Amos, patting him on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter's for Emburn. He said he wanted the chapter to be a little faster, so yeah. Next up is Chapter 5 and 6 for Chao's Chosen and then Chapter 4 for this book. Thanks and please review! - Steven**

 **Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

 **Carter's POV**

We left Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron behind to go back to the car, where we would go to Hogwarts. We looked pretty strange, a bunch of kids lugging heavy luggage throughout a mall, but no one really paid any attention to us. We left the mall and carried our Hogwarts stuff back to the van. Hagrid tossed them all in the back while we all climbed back in once more. He climbed into the driver's seat and we were off once more.

As we flew in the air, Sadie asked Hagrid a question. "Where are we going now? Hogwarts?" she asked. He laughed.

"Nah, we're going to the train station. You see, we transport everyone to Hogwarts using the Hogwarts Express, but we keep it hidden so no Muggles can find it. Oh yeah, Muggles are people with no magic, ordinary, you know? Anyways, you just need to follow me, and you'll find it." We flew in the van for a long time, far too long for me to keep track of, until Hagrid said "We're here, everybody! Let's get moving!" I looked around as Hagrid landed the van. The place was an ordinary train station, like Hagrid said. "Where will we find a magical train here?" I wondered.

We grabbed our stuff once more and followed Hagrid through the train station. We kept walking until Hagrid stopped in front of a pillar in between Platforms 9 and 10. "Uh Hagrid why did we stop? This is a pillar, right?" Walt asked.

"Yeah, but the Hogwarts Express is on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, so here we are! Just run really quickly into that pillar and you'll be there." he said.

"Um… ok." I said. Truthfully, charging headfirst into a wall didn't sound like a good idea to me. I went first, because everyone else wasn't too sure about doing it either. I took a deep breath and charged. I went straight through to the other side, where the Hogwarts Express stood and a sign reading Platform 9 and Three-Quarters hanged.

One by one, everyone went through the barrier until everyone was here. "Okay everyone, just pack your bags in the compartments below and go to the back. That's your spot. I'll see you later." Hagrid said. He left, so we just did what he said. We shoved in our bags at the bottom of the train and left for the back. Once we got there, there was a guy standing there guarding the doorway, but he let us in. We sat down on the various benches, waiting for the train to move.

"Well, this is it, everybody." Percy said. "We're going to Hogwarts." We all then shouted, "To Hogwarts we go!", except Amos and Chiron.

"This joke is as good as the "dam" joke." said Grover.

"Yeah." replied Thalia. "It has a nice ring to it." "So, it looks like you have been having fun." said a voice. I turned around to see this guy walk through the doorway. He was pretty tall, with blond hair and the British accent. He just had a wand at his side.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Your professor." he replied. He shook my hand.

"Professor Adam Wolfe." he said.

"Hi." I replied.

"The name's C-"

"Carter Kane. I know." he replied, smiling at me.

"Wait, how did you know that?" I asked.

"I'm a Legilimens. I know many things. Good job fighting Apophis. Also, pharaoh and Horus's host? Nice." he said. My jaw dropped.

"You can read my mind?" I asked.

"Spot on." he replied. "It's a very useful skill, helps to lock your mind from others while you can read theirs." "So, why are you here?" Annabeth asked him.

"Well, when war broke out between Voldemort and Hogwarts, I wanted to help, but I was stuck in Ilvermorny. That's the American wizardry school. When it ended, I heard about what would happen with you all, so I signed up for the teacher post. I got it and moved here. Now, well, I'm just here ready to teach all of you." he said. Annabeth looked kind of surprised.

"Well, um, I mean, why are you here right now?" she said.

"Oh, right, I just came here to explain some things."

"Oh, ok, what things?" asked Nico.

"Well, first, if anyone asks where you came from, say you're transfer students from Ilvermorny." "Sure, we'll do that." replied Reyna.

"Hey, could you show us some magic? I'd like to see a spell in action." Leo said suddenly.

"Oh, sure." Adam said. "Here, I'll show you this one, but I have to use it on someone. Anybody fine with that?"

"Uh, sure, just do it on me." Will said. "Ok. Petrificus Totalus!" Suddenly, he stiffened like a board. He keeled over, almost hitting the floor until Grover and Nico caught him.

"Good spell for fighting. Helps a lot." He waved his wand once more and he unfroze.

"Whoa, what just happened?" he asked.

"He froze you." replied Jason.

"Anyways, you'll eventually learn a lot. You'll see." Suddenly, the horn blew.

"Well, looks like we're here. So, from what you say, let's all do it." Percy smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking Adam?" Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yep." We then all shouted once more, "To Hogwarts we go!"

 **So, a new teacher has been introduced. Wonder where they will all be sorted? Then continue to read on! Thanks everybody and please review! - Steven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is up! Thanks for all who read this story and please review for any mistakes, feedback or comments. Thanks everybody! Also, there was a important message for you in Chapter 6 of Chaos's Chosen, so please read that. Thanks again! - Steven**

 **Chapter 4: The Sorting**

 **Carter's POV**

The train stopped suddenly, which probably meant we were here. "So, are we just gonna grab our bags and go?" I asked Adam.

"Yep. Just follow Hagrid, you'll see him. You're kinda first years, and you'll need to be sorted."

"Wait, what's this sorting?" Thalia asked.

"Ah right, you won't know about that. Have Chiron and Amos talked to you about the four founders of Hogwarts?"

"Yes." replied Annabeth. "Wasn't it like Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes indeed. You see, we have four houses here in Hogwarts, named after the four founders. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We have what we called the Sorting Hat, which Godric himself enchanted and was his own hat he wore himself. The hat is placed on your head and it decides which house you belong in. It can speak, so don't be alarmed."

"So then, is there like a specific aspect that you need to have to belong in one of the houses?" I asked. "Why indeed yes. You're a smart one. Hufflepuff usually have people that are loyal. It's also the house that has the last amount of people who turned bad. Then Ravenclaw is usually the house where most of the smart wizards go to. Slytherin is for people who are ambitious and power hungry, wizards that want to prove themselves to others, which does make it where most bad wizards come from. Then Gryffindor is where the brave people go and that's where probably some of the best wizards come from. I'd bet money on my belief that most of you are in Gryffindor."

"Well, we'll have to see." I said.

"Wait, what if someone has multiple of those attributes?" Percy asked.

"It is possible, so the Sorting Hat just chooses between them."

"Oh okay, because I'm pretty sure I'm between two of those." said Percy.

"Well, really? Let me guess, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?" Adam asked.

"Yep. My literal flaw is loyalty, and I'm pretty brave if I do say so myself." Percy replied.

"True. Anyways, let's get off. We need to get in the boats." We all got off the train and grabbed our stuff. After we all did, I heard a voice yelling.

"First years over here! Over here everybody!" Hagrid yelled. We walked over, where Hagrid spotted us. "Hey, guys! Just follow me and we'll be there." he said.

We were drawing some attention, since we didn't look like the typical wizard and we were all much too old to be a "first year". We followed Hagrid towards some boats, where Hagrid said, "All of you climb on, we're riding today." We all climbed into the boat Hagrid was on, and we were off. The boat that we were on seemed pretty slow though, as the rest were moving much faster. "Crap, we're gonna be last!" I said, realizing our predicament.

"Ah, don't worry, I've got this." said Percy. He raised his hands and our boat began to move faster, until we passed the rest of them.

We kept going until we rounded a bend and saw the school for the first time. The place was huge, with huge towers and doors, pretty much it was a castle. "Woo hoo, good job Percy!" said Grover.

"Now remember, don't do that around others, ok?" Adam said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll make sure I do that." Percy replied, slowing down as we reached the shore. It took another whole five minutes for the rest to make it to shore, where we were all waiting. Once everybody was assembled, Adam stepped up to the top of the stairs to speak with everyone.

"Hello everybody! When we go in, you will be sorted into your houses. Good deeds gain points, and bad deeds lose points. The house with the most points earns the House Cup, so be on your best behaviour, got it?" We all nodded, and he opened the doors to Hogwarts. We all walked in and marveled at the place as we walked toward the front. Once we got there, we all stopped and just stood there. The two long tables next to us were full of people who just stared at us, while the farther two tables stared as well. Adam grabbed a hat and placed it onto a stool. Then, it started to sing.

 _"When I was a brand new hat_

 _And I was worn by a man_

 _I'd never thought how my life would change_

 _In just a swish and a snap._

 _I was once worn by Godric the Brave_

 _Who used me to distinguish who came_

 _To Hogwarts to learn how to rightly use_

 _The magical wizarding ways._

 _Gryffindor wanted the brave_

 _Courageous, sure and strong_

 _None of them ever hesitate_

 _To fight for what's right, not wrong._

 _Ravenclaw wanted the smart_

 _Intellect being the key_

 _They would always find a way_

 _To solve any problem without clear answers._

 _Hufflepuff wanted the loyal_

 _The people who never betray_

 _Their friends, family or allies_

 _No matter the cost they would pay._

 _Slytherin wanted the ambitious_

 _Wizards who would always succeed_

 _Because of their desires_

 _And their thirst to prove themselves to he._

 _Now it has come full circle_

 _Harry Potter has succeeded_

 _He defeated the Dark Lord_

 _And the world is now free._

 _But dark forces still circle this world_

 _No one is ever safe_

 _Allies are needed to win_

 _And now they have came."_

The Sorting Hat ended its song, and people started to cheer and clap, but the teachers at the table in the front looked nervous, and I was too. I'd might sound crazy, but it sounded like it was predicting the future. We were the quote on quote "allies", and we had to help this school. As names were called and people were sorted, I wondered what would happened here in Hogwarts, and how my future would shape out.

 **Harry's POV**

After the Sorting Hat ended its song, I was a little bit confused. You see, after I had beaten Voldemort, I had to come back to redo my seventh year, since with the Death Eaters teaching, it definitely wasn't the right teaching. But the Sorting Hat's song this year was weird, talking about allies and all that other stuff. Maybe it's gone crazy, or it was telling the future, just like that last time it sounded like it did. "Hey Harry." whispered Hermione. She was sitting right next to me, along with Ron, Ginny and some other people.

"Are you thinking about the Sorting Hat? How it looked like it was talking about the future?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Can it do that?" I asked.

"Well in the book-" she was saying until Ron interrupted her. It was rude, but I didn't want to here another one of her lectures right now.

"Hey, have you seen that group of people over there? They seemed out of place, you know?" I looked to where he was pointing and he was right. They didn't look like your ordinary wizard, and definitely not like a first year. Some looked like they were sixteen, maybe even seventeen while others were younger, but still much too old.

They also weren't wearing standard Hogwarts attire, just in regular clothes, like back when I'm living with the Dursleys. "You know, some of those girls look pretty hot." Ron continued. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, you already have a girlfriend! Just keep that to yourself, or I'll tell Hermione." I told him.

"Okay, okay! Just kidding, anyways." he mumbled.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione, check them out." I told them. They both looked over at them.

"Yeah, they're just.. out of place." Ginny said.

"I agree." added Hermione. Then, when the names were being called, I realized they were the only ones left.

"Finally, time to get some closure on who they are.' I said excitedly. I actually pulled out a pen and a notepad I kept in my robe to write down their names. But then, as the new teacher started to say the first name, the hat stopped him.

"Whoa there, hold your horses, I've already chosen where they're all going." The hall suddenly became deathly quiet. People were urgently talking to each other, never hearing about anything even remotely like this in the history of Hogwarts about the Sorting Hat doing something like this before.

"Just send them all to Gryffindor! I'm done here!"

"Um, okay." said the new teacher. He looked up at Dumbledore for confirmation and he nodded.

"Okay, all of you, go there." They all walked over to our table, with everyone still deathly quiet. Everyone was still silent until one of them shouted out,

"Hey guys! You all good? Looks like you seen a ghost!" That, for some reason made everyone burst out laughing. We kept laughing until Dumbledore quieted everyone down.

"Greetings wizards! I have an announcement to make! These young wizards here are transfer students from our sister school, Ilvermorny! If you were thinking how they could be first years, well now you know! They need to be sorted of course! Also, they have brought two teachers here, so please be respectful. Two people that were at the teacher's table raised their hands, signalling who they were. One was actually in a wheelchair, which is surprising since it was a Muggle invention. It shouldn't work in Hogwarts, and yet it did. "Now… let the feast begin." Dumbledore proclaimed.

As he said that, the dishes bloomed with food. I grabbed some and started to munch away, while listening in to what the Ilvermorny kids were talking about. They seemed surprised by the food, but they were still eating. Then, one kids spoke in this strange language. Another replied and they pulled something out of their bag. They passed it around, each person doing something to a piece of food. I don't know what, but I'll find out later. After they finished, the food disappeared and we followed our prefects to our dorms.

I was behind the Ilvermorny kids with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, watching them. Suddenly, I saw a flash of something black on one of their arms. I threw the thought aside, probably nothing. But it nagged at me for some reason. We reached the Fat Lady and the prefect said the password. The painting swung open and we all ran into our dorms. While I was getting ready for bed, I heard the voice of that new teacher again. I got out to watch. The prefects were gone, and it was only him and the Ilvermorny wizards.

He pulled out his wand and said something I couldn't make out. A new door appeared. "Go in there, those are your dorms. Only you can get in and out. You'll find the right one for each of you. I'll see you tomorrow." They all left and I went back inside, pondering as I laid there in my bed. These people were strange, but I needed some sleep. "I'll figure out the mysteries tomorrow." I thought, before falling asleep.

 **Chapter 5: Strange Abilities will come out in maybe one or two days, so stick around for that. Thanks guys and please review! - Steven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 5 of DWM! Next up will be Chapter 6 of PJO: TLT (Jack Edition), then Chapter 7 of Chaos's Chosen and Chapter 7 of PJO: TLT (Jack Edition). Remember to review for any comments, mistakes and feedback. Thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 5: Strange Abilities**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up fresh and ready for our first day at Hogwarts. I got myself dressed, grabbed my stuff and left for the Great Hall, at least that's what these people called the place. I met Annabeth and the rest in the living room, and we all set off for our destination. We got there just in time for breakfast, there was still plenty of food. I sat down and quickly ate, also burning a piece of toast for my dad with the jar of greek fire Grover brought. I noticed that one kid with these round glasses and this lightning bolt scar watching me. It was kinda creepy, with those glasses he looked like an owl.

"So, why are you staring at me?" I asked him casually. He jumped, which is reasonable, since he didn't know that I knew he was watching me.

"Uh, just looking to see who you are?" he offered.

"You know you can just ask." I told him. "Percy Jackson."

"Harry Potter." the kid replied.

"Ah, so you're that guy." I said, somewhat intrigued. "Cool. I guess I'll see you around." I left the guy, who looked surprised for some reason. I don't know why, but it didn't really matter for now. I needed to get to class, and quickly. I didn't want to be late. I ran around the school with everyone else, looking for the room.

It was almost time for class to begin. I was getting frantic until Annabeth shouted out, "Over there!" We raced over and ran in, grabbing whatever desk we could find, until we realized we had an audience. Adam was just standing there, looking surprised by our entry.

"You do know that you don't have to be right on the dot. A minute or two to me is fine. Five minutes is my maximum. Anything over, you're in trouble."

"Oh, okay." I said, and the rest of us nodded.

"Okay, class, let's start our Defense of the Dark Arts class." Adam proclaimed.

 **Sadie's POV**

Class was kinda boring, but definitely better than BAG classes. We kinda mostly read about some things and had a quiz, hopefully it'll be more exciting next time. After a while, Adam stopped us all to tell us something. "Okay guys, for the rest of the day, you'll be in other classes with your fellow peers. I'll be there, and probably Amos and Chiron, they are definitely in the next class, so it'll be fine. Let's go!" We all followed Adam through the halls towards another classroom.

"Now this is Transfiguration, so it'll be more exciting than my class for now. Just go in, have a seat and follow what I tell you to do. Also, stay quiet." We all nodded and he opened the door. We all filed in, which kinda aroused some attention, but not too much. Half of the class was our house, Gryffindor, while the other half was those Slytherin people. We all sat down at the back, where Amos and Chiron were, and Adam told us what we had to do.

"You have to use your wand to configure this water into something else, got it?" We all nodded and we started. I did okay I think, making it into a small rock, but Percy did it the best, of course because he is the son of Poseidon. He made it into an entire chess set that was voice activated, which is pretty cool.

After we were done, Professor Mcgonagall looked over all of the creations, which were pretty good, but not as good as us. "Well, you did very well here Percy. A wizard chess set? Well, except the pieces talking to you, the pieces breaking each other and dragging each other of the board, well done. The best in this class." she announced. Percy pumped his fist in the air and high fived Jason, who was second with his turtle shell. "Now class, we're going to practice being an Animagus."

"Wait, professor. Isn't it only a rare chance that you are one when you're born?" asked this kid.

"Yes, but there is a new spell that can turn you into any animal temporarily, so we'll practice that. The spell is Animagicform, so let's do it one at a time and see if you can do it. One by one, a kid tried to use the spell. No one really got close, except this kid with glasses who turned into a small owl for a few seconds before he turned back suddenly. After they all had their turn, Frank was the one who went first. Before he did it however, Percy interrupted.

"Hey Frank man, you're our Animagus! You don't need the spell!" Percy said.

"You're right!" Frank replied.

With that, he turned into a bulldog, then a rattlesnake, then a bald eagle before he changed back to human. "Astounding! Full marks! Well done!" Professor Mcgonagall said. It was my turn next, so I just summoned Isis's power and turned into her sacred animal, the kite. Carter did the same with his falcon, and after that, the rest did pretty good, all of them turning into some kind of animal. "Well done today class! I'll see you tomorrow for Charms." Mcgonagall said before we all left.

"Dam, we did so good on that!" Percy said.

"Yeah, Frank did so dam good, I'm surprised he didn't turn into a beaver." replied Thalia. We all started to laugh, even though it drawed attention. As we walked towards our next class, I wondered how more fun our time here would get.

 **Harry's POV**

I was walking behind the Ilvermorny kids and Percy Jackson. They're really strange. They can suddenly do things that even Hermione can't do, and they acted so strange. All of these thoughts kept swirling around my head, nagging at me until I can't bear it. I kept thinking about last night, how I saw that flash of black on one of their arms. Why did it seem so familiar to me? Suddenly, it hit me like an Avada Kedavra, which I know by experience how it feels. They are Death Eaters.

A black mark on their arm, just like the calling card of Voldemort's followers, the thing he uses to call them to him. I don't know how a group of sixteen year olds and younger became Death Eaters, but Malfoy became one. "I need to gather more evidence, then present the case to Professor Dumbledore." I thought. Hogwarts could be in grave danger with these guys around. "I'll need more people to help me. I'll tell Ron, Hermione and everyone else in DA at lunch." I thought, making my plan. "I'll expose you for what you are and what you've done, Percy Jackson." I said softly. "You'll not get away from me."

 **I'm back again to ask you guys something. If you have any ideas for a new story or a new series for me to write on, feel free to tell me. I have one series in mind, just don't have any ideas on it and I haven't read the last book. (Hint: it comes out in September) It's a really good series too, I like it a lot. I'll tell you all it in Chapter 7 of Chaos's Chosen. So remember to review for feedbacks, comments, mistakes or for a new series or a new idea for a current series. Thanks guys for reading my books! - Steven**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM BACK IN BUSINESS BOI! Sorry guys, I need to explain what happened. Now, I know I must looked like a dick for doing this, and I think that you'll think I'm lying. Please forgive. I got into the habit of not writing. I kinda got hacked a few times so I couldn't write. I was mostly lazy and didn't want to write. Please forgive, and I'll try to write more. Chao's Chosen is next so please stay. I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter 6: The Plan**

 **Harry's POV**

I had been tailing these supposed Death Eaters for a week now, checking for anything suspicious that might give them away. So far, I haven't really seen anything I could use against them. They seemed pretty normal the past week I've been watching them, although they have these weird moments every once in awhile. Every breakfast, lunch and dinner they were at showed they were hiding something, sneaking food into something as they passed it to each other. "I need to find out what it is." I thought. So at the next meal, I came a little bit late so I could see if I could get a peek at what they were doing under the table. I passed them as I walked in, looking if I could see them doing what they were doing. Then, I saw it.

I saw that guy who dominated the animal transformation class pass this jar of green light to the guy who called him out for being an expert Animagus. He dropped a piece of bread in and it disappeared, like it burned up into ashes. I quickly walked by into my seat, to hopefully make sure none of them knew I saw their secret. "Why are they burning perfectly good food in a jar or whatever the heck they're doing?" I thought while I was eating. "I'll need more evidence than this." So I continued my work. I kept trailing them whenever I could, trying to gather as much as I could about them. I did find out that four of them didn't use the jar at all. I also could sometimes hear screams of a girl and sometimes the muttering of a guy when we went to sleep in the Gryffindor common room. They also seemed somewhat inexperienced in some classes, like knowledge of different creatures in Defense of the Dark Arts and Magical Creatures class, which didn't make sense.

They didn't know the simplest of creatures, they seemed fascinated by them. This kept happening until one day, Hagrid showed us some pegasuses that he supposedly found in the woods. The Ilvermorny kids actually knew what pegasuses are, and were very knowledgeable of them, much more than any of us, even Hermione. I've really only seen pegasi when the Beauxbatons school came for the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year. But they knew pretty much anything about them, from what they eat to how to ride them. After the class, we went back to Defense of the Dark Arts to learn about a hydra. Of course, there wasn't a real one in the room, it would be way too big, but once again, the Ilvermorny students knew about them, pretty much almost every question thrown at them was tossed back with an answer. I quickly wrote that all down when Adam wasn't looking, to add to my other notes, trying to piece together who they were. After another hour, class ended and it was time for dinner and then bed.

When we all sat down and Dumbledore started the feast, the Ilvermorny kids passed around that jar again and put food in it. I tried to lean in and listen to anything they could possibly be saying, and I heard the strangest thing. They weren't talking in English, but in some strange language. I also noticed that some of them spoke in two other different languages, which accounted for three strange languages I haven't heard before. (Then again, I only know British English so whatever) I jotted that down on my notepad and started to shovel down some more food down my throat. The feast then ended and we headed off for bed. I got there first and said the password. The Fat Lady opened up and I went into the common room. I waited until everyone went into their rooms and the lights went out. I pulled my Invisibility Cloak off of me and I crept towards the dorm. Once I got there, I pulled my wand out of my pocket and whispered "Alohomora!" The doorway didn't even budge at the use of the spell. I quickly racked my brain for another spell. I couldn't think of anything else, which was depressing.

I was contemplating about going back to bed, but then I heard voices inside of the dorm. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could pick up anything on what they were talking about. I couldn't, so I pulled out an Extendable Ear from my pocket and tried to push it into the doorway as much as possible. Once I did, I listened in again and I could hear what they were talking about. "So Adam said that the hydra was in the forest, wreaking havoc in there?" said one of them, probably a boy.

"Yep." said another, this voice sounding like a girl. "We just need to go tonight, kill it and come back unnoticed. Since sometimes the kids break rules."

"Well then, gear up and let's go!" said another kid, another boy from the sound of his voice. I heard the clanking of metal and I knew they would be leaving soon, so I quickly donned the Invisibility Cloak again, grabbed the Extendable Ear and shoved it back into my pocket. I then stood outside the door, waiting for them to leave. After maybe five minutes, they walked out of the door and left the common room. I swiftly followed them outside towards the Forbidden Forest.

But once we got near Hagrid's house, one of the boys in the group suddenly whipped around and stared right at me. "I smell something." the kid said.

"It's probably the hydra or just your nerves." another boy said, who I realized as Percy, who seemed like the leader. "Hagrid and his dog are also in that house right next to us. Maybe it's him. Besides, we need to kill this hydra. Let's go."

"Okay." the guy agreed, but he still seemed uneasy. He turned around and they continued walking. My heart was pounding when that kid turned around and looked at me. I thought I was a goner. But that wasn't I was worried about. The kid probably smelled me, but smelled? "Does he have some kind of spell or was he maybe just born with this heightened sense?" I thought as I made haste to follow them. As I kept walking, I realized that we were very deep in the Forbidden Forest. I've been here before, so it isn't too scary, but it was still pretty scary. We kept walking until the kid who almost blew my cover stopped and said, "I think I smell it. To the left."

"Well then, let's go there, find some bushes and ambush it." Percy replied. They started to walk to the left at that, and I turned to did exactly what Percy said, hiding in bushes to ambush the hydra. I did the same, watching the clearing in front of was it? Was the kid who said he smelled it wrong? After maybe another five minutes, I heard trees crashing to the floor and panicked animals running. I then saw the hydra.

It was nothing like I ever seen in the textbooks. It was huge, with many heads and necks. Scaly all over, it roared, which almost pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of my shoulders, but I held on at the last seconds. "Well then, let's get at him." Percy said. He pulled out a pen from his pocket. "I'll lead, you guys be the vanguard." he said. They all nodded. The kid then rolled out from his bush and pulled the cap of his pen. It sprung out into a sword right before my eyes. It was glowing, with the blade being made out of bronze with writing in a strange language on the hilt with the carving of a trident. The hydra turned a few of its heads towards the minuscule kid holding his blade towards it, while the other heads looked around the clearing, maybe for any other people with the boy. The boy then charged the thing and yelled out, "Attack!" Almost immediately, everyone else sprang from their hiding places and attacked the hydra, slashing at its legs, throwing fire and lightning and a bunch of other things I couldn't even explain while watching the entire battle. It roared from not being able to attack anything from the amount of people attacking, trying to decide who to hit first as it circled around in one place. It probably decided, because it roared once more and breathed fire at Percy. He ducked and rolled underneath the blast, but it just kept going towards my bush. I quickly ran and jumped towards the next bush. Once I got up, I looked at the bush that I had once hid behind. It was now just a patch of bubbling land.

"Poisonous fire." I thought grimly. This was gonna be a dangerous battle. I kept watching as they all battled the hydra with their weapons. "Should I jump in and help?" I thought. Although my initial plan was to follow them and see if I could find any new info, I couldn't just leave them to fight this big monster.I finally decided to anonymously help them out. I pulled my wand, getting ready to jump out from my hiding place and fire off a stunning spell, when I heard the hydra roar again before it fell to the ground, dead. I watched as it started to crumble, until there was only a huge mountain of dust as a final memento to the creature. Percy blasted the dust with water out of nowhere, making the pile shrink down and disappear into the earth. "Well, that's a wrap." he said, swinging his arm like he just did some rigorous workout. "Let's get back quickly, before anyone notices we're gone." I was planning the same thing, and I stood up to leave. But I stepped on a damn twig, which turned heads towards my direction.

Percy pulled out his pen again, hand on the cap ready to uncap it once more. "Who is it?!" he yelled. "Come out, you coward!" I tensed before running, trying to lose them in the forest. Percy pulled the cap off, and the sword blade sprang out once more. He charged at the general location I was in, so I kept running. I've never been too fast, but decent. Somehow, the kid caught up and started to swing his sword. One of his swings caught onto the edge of the Invisibility Cloak, and I was then exposed to him. "Hah! Got you!" he said, swinging his sword once more at me. I tried to shield myself with my wand with a Protego spell, but his sword sliced through my wand, which turned the spell into something else. It went under the boy's arm, heading straight for one of the girls, the one using a bow. A blond-haired boy shouted out a warning before jumping in front of it, sending them both sprawling into a tree as me and Percy hit the floor. I heard one of them call out names, but I couldn't hear them as I was dazed by the fall. I heard the black-haired kid say something to them, which gave me the opportunity to try and crawl away, but I was wrong. Percy slammed his sword in front of me, blocking my vision and making me jump back in alarm and fear.

"You're not going anywhere." he said coldly, nothing like the guy he had seemed so many times before, so easy-going, laughing with his friends. I looked at him, looking into the cold sea-green eyes that were glaring at me. "I have no need to kill you, but you're coming with me." he said. He grinned evilly before hauling me upwards and pushing me back towards Hogwarts, towards the punishment that awaited me.

 **Oh no! Man and woman down people! If you're a loyal Percy Jackson fan, you should know who got hit. Review this chapter if you do know. Wait for the next chapter for what happened to them! - Steven**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I have a** _big_ **announcement for us all. I'm** **thinking about making a new book, but I need the people's input. I'll be posting chapter one all book** **simultaneously** **, so everyone has the same deadline, until I post two more chapters on each book. Here are your two ****franchise** **choices** **!**

 **Michael Vey**

 **Waterfire Saga**

 **I'll admit, one of those I'm not too proud of, but I still like it! Please review so I can get some votes. You'll see the winner once all of my books reach Chapter 10! Thanks everybody! I really appreciate you guys helping me grow my popularity! - Steven**

 **Chapter 7: Everything Is Never As It Seems**

 **Harry's POV**

 **A week later…**

It had been another week ever since I had my little epidemic with the Ilvermorny kids. The two kids I hit with that spell before my wand got chopped were in the infirmary, healing up. Apparently the spell went wrong once the caster of it got destroyed, so it did much more than it was for. It had wiped their memories clean. They couldn't remember anything. I remember what happened once the rest of the group found out what happened to their friends…

 **A week ago…**

Percy had dragged me along the way back towards Hogwarts, so my hair and robes were covered in leaves, mud and twigs once we got back. Some of the others were carrying their fallen comrades, who had been knocked unconscious from hitting the tree. The sun was starting to rise, so I hoped that no one would be awake right now, so I could freshen up at least if I couldn't escape my punishment. But apparently people decided to wake up earlier today, just my rotten luck. Felix Felicis would have helped a lot. Percy decided to head to the Great Hall, where everyone was eating breakfast. Percy slammed the doors opened, making a loud banging noise. Everyone turned to our direction, staring at them all, their two unconscious members and me, lying on the floor.

"Harry!" Ron shouted at me. He stood up from his bacon and made his way towards me, but Percy pointed his pen at him.

"Not another step." he warned. Ron hesitated for a moment, before taking another step.

"BACK AWAY!" Percy roared. Ron jumped back in surprise. He pulled out his wand and brandished it at Percy.

"Everybody, please recons-" Professor Mcgonagall was saying, but she was too late.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said. Percy started to float.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Where's a child of Zeus when you need one?!" He pulled out his own wand and shouted "Aguamenti!" "A water spell." I thought hazily. I expected a jet of water to fire off at Ron, possibly making him lose his concentration, but I was completely wrong. A torrent came out, flowing in the air like it was being controlled. Percy raised his hand and it turned into a three-pronged weapon of some sort.

"A trident." I realized. He cocked his arm back and chucked the trident at Ron like a spear or javelin. It hit him right in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Percy dropped back to the ground, freed from the spell.

He strided over to Ron and was about to toss another spell at him, but Dumbledore yelled "Stop!". He walked over and exchanged some words with Percy, but I couldn't hear them. They were speaking too softly. Dumbledore looked down at me, then he said, "Everyone will go back to normal activities. I'll be bringing some people to the infirmary." He conjured up stretchers for the two other kids from my spell before walking away for the infirmary. Percy helped get his friends on board and they started to carry them away. I followed, leaving Ron to his breakfast. Once we got there, Madam Pomfrey was already ready, with beds set up for the two unconscious members of Percy's group. I just stood there near the door while Dumbledore, Percy, the rest of his group and Madam Pomfrey talked quietly. Once they were done, Percy pointed at me. Dumbledore looked in my direction, looking quite mad at me for my actions.

"You may go now Percy." Dumbledore announced. "Go back to your classes. I'll keep you updated on your friends here. Harry, you go as well." I nodded and I left the room, feeling like there was something missing. Why did Dumbledore let me go? I was thinking that he would punish me later, but I was wrong. Instead, Percy slammed me into the wall, holding my throat in one hand while the other held his wand. He pointed his wand at me.

"What did you do to them?" he said. Everyone else was looking at me, quite angrily in fact, which was the antithesis of Percy, who was cool and collected like the sea on a good day. "You better tell me before I am tempted to kill you right here." he said, tightening his grip on me.

"Honestly, I didn't do anything!" I said, panicking. "You sliced my wand. That changed the spell. Into what, I don't know." Percy thought about this for a moment. He released me. I gasped for air, collapsing onto the floor.

"I'll let you go for now. As I said before, killing you doesn't help too much right now. But I swear on the River Styx that if my friends don't recover, you'll be the first to pay." Thunder boomed outside as he finished. He looked down at me before he walked away with everyone else in tow.

 **Present**

Now it was a week later from that. I had tried to forget about it, but I couldn't. My friends kept asking me what had happened, but I didn't answer. People whispered about the incident, but I didn't reply or comment on it. Percy and the others glared at me every once in awhile, but I didn't care or do anything back. Things had simmered down, but there's that one time where someone tries to ask and I shut them down. However, things were about to get strange. It was a new day, while everyone was eating their toast and eggs for breakfast in the dining hall when Dumbledore stood up to say something.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." he announced. Everyone looked up at him. "I believe that many have spread rumors around the school about our little incident with Harry Potter and our new students a week ago no?" Everyone either nodded or murmured agreement at that. "I also believe that you want answers to those questions right?" Everyone nodded in agreement once more. "Well, I am ashamed to admit it, but we teachers have been hiding a secret from you." Everyone started to talk to each other about that. Dumbledore swiftly silenced everyone. "Our newcomers are not as they seem. They are… different, you could say. Special. They are unique, powerful like us wizards, because they were born half and half. However, I think that I'm not the best at explaining this. Let's have our new friends and allies take the stage and explain themselves." Dumbledore stepped aside and gestured to the crowd. One person stood up. Percy Jackson.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so short guys. Hopefully the next one is longer. By the way, did anyone get the reference? Review me on that. Also, if you see any small mistakes like spelling errors, that might be me or the stupid autocorrect. Thanks guys! - Steven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long, I was busy, alright? Anyways, please answer my poll on my profile. Also, just remember that this is the second most successful story, second to Chaos's Chosen. Try to get this book to be number one everybody! Thanks for reading my books! - Steven**

 **Chapter 8: The Truth**

 **Percy's POV**

I'll admit, I was a little bit nervous, walking up to the podium to speak in front of all of them to talk about our world. I might as well have been nominated for the role, since I was a leader type and I had done so much. Adam came to our dorm before we went to slay the hydra that the teachers here at Hogwarts had planned with Chiron and Amos to reveal ourselves to all of the wizards here. Adam said he needed to report to Dumbledore the one person who would deliver a speech. Everyone else immediately turned to look at me. I had argued with all my might, trying to point in literally any direction that anyone else could do better, but I still got the job anyways. I could have just said, "I volunteer as tribute!" and everything would have been good.

All of this was running in my head as I walked up towards the stage. I stepped up onto the podium and faced the crowd. "I don't know if I can do this." I thought, facing them all. But then I remembered Thalia and Jason, memories lost while in the infirmary. I had to do this at least for them. I was also making a fool out of myself for not talking as well, so that's a plus. As people started to get distracted and start to talk to each other, I started my speech. "Hello there wizards. As some of you may know, I'm Percy Jackson." I said. "Me and my friends just came here from a… certain place." People started to mutter at that, so Dumbledore quickly silenced them. He gestured to me to continue. "We didn't come from Ilvermorny. That was a cover up for our real identities."

Another bout of murmuring came with that one, so Dumbledore stood up and said, "If you interrupt anymore, then this meeting is cancelled." Everyone stopped immediately at that. They wanted to know who we were. I took a deep breath. "We're demigods." I proclaimed. "Half mortal, half god." There was silence after that sentence. Then one person at the Ravenclaw table raised her hand.

"What do you mean by half god?" she asked.

"As in the Greek gods." I replied. "Your mom or dad is a god or goddess while the other is mortal."

"Then who's your godly parent?" a boy in the Hufflepuff table asked.

"Poseidon obviously. See that trident I made before out of water? Of course I am!" I said incredulously. "Can you prove it?" the boy asked. I raised my hand, summoning all the water in the room. Pitchers and cups of water lost it all as it all flowed towards me. I turned it into a trident above my head before sending it all back to where it belonged.

"My friends over there have other powers too." I said. "But we do have some Romans and Egyptians here as well, so diversity is in our world. We got a son of Jupiter over in the infirmary because of your supposed saviour over there." I said, shooting Harry a look.

He had the guts to say, "And why would we believe you Death Eater?" he asked me. Dumbledore rose to silence him, but I gestured that I would take care of this myself. I got off the stage and walked over to him. I looked him straight in the eye, deadly calm.

"Now, what the hell is a Death Eater?!" I asked him. Harry seemed a bit scared, but he managed to say, "That black mark on your arm marks you as one! You might fool everyone else, but not me!" I muttered a curse about foolish boys in Greek before flashing the Roman tattoo burned into my arm in his face.

"Look like this "Death Eater mark" you've been talking about huh? Of course not you fool! We came to help, not to do whatever you think we came here to do!" I said.

"Then what is the tattoo?" Harry asked.

"SPQR, it's a Roman thing. Lost my memory to a goddess, went on a quest to rescue Death, blah blah blah. It's a weird story, just like my life."

I started to pace between the tables instead of returning back to the podium. "We come from a camp for demigods called Camp Half-Blood. The Romans live in their Camp Jupiter while the Egyptians are kinda just around the world in these Nomes."

"Wait, aren't Romans and Greeks enemies?" a girl from Gryffindor asked. I recognized her as one of Harry's friends. I heard that she happened to be very smart.

"Well, that is true, but we became friends, although I still think the Romans don't completely forgive you for blowing them up Leo." The man himself smiled sheepishly, turning to Reyna.

"So…" he ventured. "What happened?"

"The Romans forgive you." she replied. "Although they would be fine in dishing out punishment." Leo paled at that.

"Well, I'm not making any trips to Rome anytime soon."

"Well, I'm gonna get back on track." I announced. "We have our leader here, meet the centaur Chiron." I gestured to him, who waved from his wheelchair.

"The Egyptians also have the pharaoh's uncle here. Say hello to Amos." He waved as well.

"FYI, this kid right here is the pharaoh." I said, slapping Carter on the back.

"We came here because of our problems. We all have gone through wars, but all our enemies were defeated. At least that's what we thought. I heard that all you wizards had a war on your hands as well, right?"

"Yes." Harry said proudly. "I defeated Voldemort myself."

"Okay." I said. "Because apparently all of our enemies are stirring, so we must join forces to defeat them." Deadly silence engulfed the room like a shroud at the proclamation I had just made. Adam had just informed us on every single detail yesterday, so the conservation was still fresh in my mind. \

"How do you know he's coming back?" Harry asked.

"We have very reliable information." I replied. "If you don't believe me, just wait for a few more weeks. The army will come over soon." I told him.

"So what are you doing then?" he shot back.

"We're going to stay here. Then, once they come, we'll protect this place before we go back to our camps to protect them together." Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but Dumbledore stood up to say something.

"We've been here for a while. Let our new friends rest before we talk about this more tomorrow. Good night to you all." As everyone went off back to the dorms for bed, I went back with my friends. As we walked back to the Gryffindor common room, I asked them all,

"Did I do good enough?" Annabeth kissed me.

"Seaweed Brain, you did great. At least for you."

"Don't you even dare start with me Wise Girl." I warned. Nico smiled at that slightly.

"Whatever. I would say though that both Jason and Thalia would be proud of you for what you did today."

"Thanks Death Breath." I replied, punching him in the shoulder. As we walked back towards the dorm, I wondered about what would happen in the next few weeks here at Hogwarts, school for magic and wizardry.

 **Just saying, the cuss was fine right? If it wasn't please tell me. Also, it sounded badass to me because it's like saying, "Bro, you're dead." Thanks for reading my books! - Steven**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm also sorry that this chapter was short as well. Hopefully Chapter 10 is longer. Also, please answer the poll on my profile. Thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 9: Preparations**

 **Percy's POV**

It had been another week ever since I had my little speech in the Great Hall. School had gone on as normal, but there were some changes. People would talk to each other urgently in whispers whenever we walked by, as if some sort of rumor had been going around. People in the halls would stare at us when we passed, and people in class would occasionally look at us before going back to their work. It was starting to get unnerving.

Anyways, another week had ended and a new week had started, which apparently meant that Dumbledore would change the entire schedule. On Monday, Dumbledore gave the announcement that we would be teaching some attack strategies and other stuff so that everyone would be prepared when the fighting came to us. Really, it came as a shock to everyone, us included. I wasn't ready to start teaching wizards sword tips, let alone prepare them for a battle that would be in the next week or two.

So with that, that's how I had ended up next to the lake with a group of thirty or so kids with both Chiron and Dumbledore supervising the training. When your own teacher that lived for thousands of years and one of the most strongest wizards in the world are watching you teach, you have a large burden of pressure tossed on your shoulders. "So, does anyone know any swordplay?" I asked, hoping to see if anyone knew, just to take off a bit of pressure. No one acknowledged me. My heart sank at that, but I forced a smile.

"That's fine." I continued. "I'll just teach you then." I gestured to the rack of swords I had carried out. "Grab a sword and a partner. Try and battle each other. I'll watch and see how you do and give tips." With that, everyone scrambled to get a partner and a sword. Pretty soon, everyone was on the shore trying to slap each other with their swords. I would have probably been laughing if it wasn't so serious. We would have to all the enemies we had killed once before after all. While I was thinking about all of this, I didn't noticed that we had an uneven number, so one person didn't have a partner, and of course it was Harry Potter. The Fates still hate me.

I sighed as I walked over to him. Even though he was insufferable, I did have to teach everyone. "So, you don't have a partner?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" he replied acidly. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Hey, no need to be so hostile. We're in the same boat after all. Besides, you're not the best guy in my boat either. Let's just train and then we'll all be alive at least." Harry thought about the proposition before nodding.

"So, am I joining a three way or something like that?" he asked me. I grinned evilly. "No, you're battling me." Harry looked shocked.

"You're joking right?" But my face probably showed him not, because he sighed and got into a stance.

I got into my stance about 10 feet apart before telling him, "On the count of three." He nodded. "Three, two, one, go!" I yelled before I charged him. I caught him off guard, but he still managed to block my attack. I jumped back from my attack before Harry charged me instead. He swung his sword downwards, but the attack was a bit slow, allowing me to sidestep the swipe. He attacked me again, but I kept sidestepping his attacks or I blocked them.

"Are you even trying your best?" Harry asked me.

"No." I replied. "This is just training. Going all out on somebody new has no point."

"But if you're trying to teach us, isn't it better to go all out so they're prepared? If you go easy the training wouldn't help at all." He had a point with that one, and as I thought about that, Harry took another swing at me, which I barely blocked with my sword.

I strained under the pressure to hold his sword back. I had experience in swordplay, but he had gravity on his side. "So, what that monologue of yours just for distraction?" I asked.

"No, although I decided to use it for that as well." he replied.

"Then what was your original reason to saying that?" I asked him.

"Because I want you to go all out." he replied. I thought about that, also considering what he had said before.

"Deal." I replied. Harry smiled.

"Then that allows me to go all out as well." He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a wand, but it had been sliced by yours truly. It must have either been fixed or it was someone else's wand.

Harry jumped back, allowing me to stand up, but before I could he pointed his wand midair and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" My sword shot out of my hands and into Harry's, who looked smug as he grinned at me. "What are you gonna do now huh?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Whatever is around me." And with that, I jumped into the lake, which probably shocked Harry. As I slowly sank into the water, I closed my eyes and concentrated. The water started to swirl around me, starting slow but picking up speed. As the speed picked up, I noticed that I had been making my very own mini whirlpool on the surface. Harry probably wasn't liking what was happening. Once I felt like I had enough speed on my side, I shot upwards, my personal water hurricane swirling around me with me in the centre of it all, controlling it.

I sent the tornado straight at Harry, tearing up grass as it headed towards him. Harry tried to cast spells to stop it, but nothing did anything to it. As it got closer, Harry tripped and fell on his back. The hurricane inched forward, and Harry looked really scared. As soon as it started to pick him up, I dismissed the hurricane. I walked over to him and offered my hand. He took it gratefully and I hauled him upwards. "Did you really have to do that?" Harry asked me.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to go all out. And you took my sword." I replied.

"Whatever. It was my best bet at the time. I didn't think you could make hurricanes."

"True." I said. "Shocking, no?"

"Yeah, it wasn't shocking. Of course it was!" Harry insisted.

"Yeah yeah I know." I told him. I suddenly became quite aware of my surroundings, and with that I noticed that everyone had stopped to watch our somewhat epic battle.

I looked at everyone. "We're done for today. Get all the swords back in the rack and we'll go back to Hogwarts." I turned back to Harry.

"So, are we cool now? Friends?" I asked him, offering my hand once more. He studied the gesture before grabbing my hand and shaking.

"That's a deal." I smiled at that, and for once I was happy. I at least made a new friend in this new place, instead of being enemies. As I dragged the rack of swords back to Hogwarts, I wondered about how would the next fight go in the next week or so.

 **Hey everyone, just saying you're playing second fiddle to Chaos's Chosen in which book is the best, so try and become number one! (LOL) Bye! - Steven**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn, I have written too many short filler chapters lately. Sorry about this, but this book and Chaos's Chosen are my top two fanfics and fanfics that I'm running out of ideas for. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. - Steven**

 **Chapter 10: Lost Memories**

 **Percy's POV**

The days went by really slowly, probably because we did the same every single day. It got really boring after a while. You just wake up and you sigh as you picture yet another day of sword fighting. I was trying to figure out what else we could do when the answer slapped me in the face while I was lying down in bed one night. "Yeah, that would work!" I accidentally said out loud.

"What is it?" Nico asked me.

"Nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow." I replied. "Go back to sleep."

"Fine." he said before silence followed. I laid back on my bed and thought "Hopefully this works out." before I fell asleep.

 **Line Break**

I woke up bright and early the next day for what hopefully would be a more exciting training day if my idea worked out the way I wanted it to. When everyone gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, I sprung a surprise meeting on Dumbledore to ask him if he can let me say some words. He said yes so I was prepared. After eating, Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement. "Percy has something to say." he announced. He gestured to me, and I stood up and walked over to him to take his place. Once I got there, I said,

"Today is going to me a bit different." I began. People leaned in eagerly to see what was this sudden change. "We are facing enemies from both of our wars. We need knowledge on all of our enemies. That is why I have decided that Harry Potter will teach some magic for a few days."

Silence filled the room with hints of shock as well. "Instead of splitting into groups, we'll all be in one big group while Harry teaches magic." I continued.

"Let's go outside." Starting from the back of the room everyone filed out towards a large field. I heard that the wizards played some broomstick game here. Harry was at the front, and he seemed a bit nervous, but it also seemed like he had done this before.

"Let's start off with some offensive spells." he began. "I think you would know what you usually use as an offensive spell. Get a partner and proceed." With that the field was a mass of people grabbing each other as their partners. I ended up with Leo at the end of the chaos.

"Begin!" Harry shouted. The air was filled with words as spells were launched.

"Incendio!" Leo shouted. A jet of fire erupted from the end of his wand.

"Aguamenti!" I countered. A jet of water came out of my wand and doused Leo's flames. He frowned at this before he yelled,

"Confringo!" A larger and hotter jet of flame shot at me.

"Aqua Erecto!" I shouted. A larger shot of water came out of my wand and doused the flames once more. By then we both knew that this was too simple, so we both started to control the elements, me doing that more easily, but neither of us landed a hit for a while until Leo finally hit me with a few embers, lighting my clothes on fire. I immediately ducked and rolled, trying to put out the flames before I realized I could just douse the flames. Once I did that, I stood up to find that Leo was smirking while watching me the entire time.

I scowled slightly before I fired off another jet of water and got him all wet. He scowled at me in turn before he heated himself up and dried his clothes. "I think that everyone seems fine in offensive spells." Harry suddenly said.

"Let's use some defensive spells. We'll start off simple with the Shield spell. One person uses offensive spells while the other uses the Shield spell. Then you switch the roles. You can continue now!" With that, I immediately caught Leo off guard by firing water spells and anything else I could think off at him, where he responded with a weak shield. He managed to hold up long enough so that he could make a stronger shield as I bombarded him with spells.

"Can I get a break?" he asked me. His shield lowered slightly, which allowed my water attacks to break through and once again soak him thoroughly.

As he heated himself once more to dry his clothes out, I took my time and made a very strong shield in front of me. I just finished before Leo returned literal fire. I actually managed to hold up until Leo finally stopped because he had exhausted himself. I grinned after Leo had stopped his attacks. This was definitely much more fun. It wasn't boring anymore with the new idea I had thought about last night. The plan was executed perfectly. As I stood there waiting for Leo, someone lightly tapped my shoulder from behind me. I turned to see that Dumbledore had arrived. "Madam Pomfrey has reported some news." he said quietly. Leo walked up and stood beside me, listening attentively. "Your friends have woken. You are dismissed. Gather your friends and you can go to the infirmary." I nodded before I ran around the field gathering everyone with Leo by my side. Eventually everyone was with me and we were off towards the infirmary. Once we reached the doors I knocked and Madam Pomfrey opened the door.

"Good! You are here. Come on in, your friends want you." I walked in to see Jason sitting up in one bed while Thalia was sitting in another.

"Hey, you're awake!" I told Jason. "What is it?"

"I need some help." he said.

"What is it?" I asked. For some reason, a cold dread was creeping up my spine in the bright room, and I was suddenly very aware of Piper and Leo standing right beside me while Annabeth was with Thalia and everyone else was just around.

"I can't remember anything." Jason finally said. "Who am I?"

 **So, will Jason and Thalia recover eventually? You find out someday! Anyways, please answer the poll on my profile and thanks for reading! - Steven**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short filler chapter, but I know what to do next! Hooray! Also, I have a schedule now. Here you go.**

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **So, that should work out. Bye! - Steven**

 **Chapter 11: Regaining What Was Lost**

 **Percy's POV**

Take it from me, this was definitely not good. There was an army coming nearer by the day, I had to co-teach a huge amount of wizards and two of my best friends lost their memories. Then again, this was pretty normal in the life of a demigod. Things happen, and they're almost never good. We had all left the infirmary, and I was pretty sure some of us were still in shock about what was happening. I personally had no clue on what to do. How was I gonna get my friend's memories back, on top of teaching wizards to fight the army that was approaching? Madam Pomfrey had promised me that she would try her best to restore Jason and Thalia's memories, but she did say that it could be possible that she wouldn't be able to. I sighed as I reached the field of wizards that Harry was overseeing. It seemed like Harry had finished the class because some of the wizards were already leaving. Harry spotted us as we walked in and came over. "So, what happened?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not good." I replied. "But it'll be fine. Hopefully."

"Tell me. Please?" Harry pressed.

"Jason and Thalia woke up. But they lost their memories from that spell you tossed. Madam Pomfrey is trying her best to reverse the effects of the spell." I relented. Harry seemed shocked as well. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well… I don't what to say. Sorry about that." Harry told me.

"It's fine." I assured him. "Eventually we'll fix this."

"You really believe that?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I have to. Besides, what else could I do?" I pointed out.

"True." Harry replied. "Anyways, we should go. It's lunch." At that, I raced off. I was never one to miss food, and I'm pretty sure everyone was else was also the same.

Once we got to the Great Hall wizards were piling in. The tables were already laden heavily with food, so once I got to the Gryffindor table I immediately sat down and started to pile food on my plate. While I was doing that everyone else came, but I was just shoveling food down my throat. Eventually everyone else was pretty much doing the same. "So, are we doing more training after this?" Leo asked me between bites of food.

"I want to mentally prepare for more spells being tossed my way."

"It will be, but first we'll be using spells and then some teaching on our enemy. That's all I know." I told him. Harry overheard me and said,

"I'm teaching again?"

"Exactly." I replied. "Right after we're done eating."

"Then let's do it. Make sure your partner is Leo again. I want to watch this." Nico told me. I laughed as Leo gave Nico a semi-dirty look, although he definitely didn't have any practice and definitely was not good at it.

After a while the food sadly disappeared and Dumbledore told everyone to head back out into the field. Once we got back there I immediately pulled Leo aside, and everyone else who came with me here minus Jason and Thalia took the time to watch us practice. It seemed that everyone had a good laugh watching me destroy Leo's fire spells with my water spells. However, or some reason it was becoming harder to soak Leo with my water spells, and same with him burning me with his fire spells. I decided to test something by running off to grab a bottle of water. I controlled the water and tried to soak Leo and I definitely did. "Maybe demigods can develop a resistance to spells." Annabeth suggested.

"Maybe. I'll ask Dumbledore later." I replied.

"Stop talking and battle Leo Percy. I need to watch this." Nico intervened.

"Fine fine." I replied as Hazel and Will laughed in the background.

The day left with much more training and learning, a very grumpy and hurt Leo and many laughing demigods, myself included. We had left for the domintory, and as I laid down in silence and in the dark, I prayed to the gods that Jason and Thalia would regain their memories. I then fell asleep, but as usual with us demigods I dived headfirst into a dream. I technically woke up in the clouds, and very close to the sun, so close that it almost blinded me, but something seemed to block that. I couldn't explain why, but I got an explanation when a person appeared, around his teenage years. "So Apollo, what's going on?" I asked. "I wanted to have a talk." he told me.

"And what would Apollo want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Please at least get to the point." Apollo raised his hands.

"Chill dude. I just wanted to talk about your friends in the infirmary, Jason and Thalia."

"Why is that?" I asked, a bit protectively.

"That doctor in there can't restore their memories, but something that I know about could help them out." Apollo said.

"What is it?" I asked, pouncing on the idea. I would retrieve my friend's memories, no matter the cost. That was probably my loyalty showing out there.

"I believe you are quite familiar with the Oracle of Delphi no?"

"Of course." I replied. All of us knew Rachel personally, me a lot, but that was a story for another day. "Well, another oracle is known as the Cave of Trophonius. It's located in Indiana right now, but that's not what will help. When you go in there and receive the prophecy and get out, you sit on the Throne of Mnemosyne. Mnemosyne means "Memory" in Greek. I'm pretty sure if you can retrieve the throne and get your friends onto it, they might regain their memories."

"Might." I said. "Of course. So, where in Indiana?" Apollo raised his heads again.

"I honestly have no clue." he relented. "But I'm pretty sure it's where the Cave of Trophonius is."

"And that location is?" I continued.

"Bluespring Caverns." Apollo told me. "I wish you luck."

He started to fade away. "Hey!" I yelled. "Why are you even helping us?" Apollo's form solidified once more.

"Well, Jason did help me live through my father's wrath. You know, the whole Gaia-Octavian scenario." "That makes sense." I thought. Jason definitely saved Apollo's ass back then.

"And maybe Artemis will like me a little more if I help her lieutenant!" I didn't answer that one. "Anyways, I really need to go. I got many poems to write." With that, he snapped his fingers and I woke up with a gasp. I looked around to see that everyone was still asleep and morning light was filtering into our room between the blinds.

"What is it Percy?" Nico groaned. I realized that I had woken him up.

"Well, we have some things to do." I told him.

"And what is that? More training?" he asked.

"No." I replied. I got off my bed. "Pack your bags. We're heading for Indiana."

 **If you know Percy Jackson, you should know that I took some things from The Trials of Apollo, but that never happened. Anyways, please answer the poll on my profile. Thanks everyone! - Steven**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, sorry for the wait and this chapter for being so short. I can't really think of what to write so yeah. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Chapter 12: The Cave of Trophonius**

 **Percy's POV**

Being the good little demigod I was, (Not really) I told everyone where I was going, why and the vision of Apollo. Everyone agreed with me going, but there was a problem. Of course with an impending attack coming nearer by the day, we didn't know how many people we should send on this mission. It took a while, but we finally decided on just sending myself and Nico. After all, I had the vision and Nico could shadow travel us both there in a flash. And that's why we were in Indiana, but not exactly. Instead of being in Indiana, we were falling into Indiana. Nico misjudged his shadow travel location. And that was where we were right now, just falling with much screaming that was probably from me.

"Why did you have to do this?!" I yelled at Nico as we spiraled downwards.

"I didn't mean to!" Nico protested. "Just let me concentrate!"

"Well hurry up or else we'll be dead!" I yelled back. We were getting real close to the ground now. "Thanks for the help." Nico said sarcastically. Just as we were about to go splat, I was pulled back into shadows and we both popped out in an alleyway.

"Thank the gods." I said. We didn't die. "Now, where are we?" Both of us walked out of the alley into a bustling street full of people. We tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, even though the Mist probably helped us out with that. After all, we don't want any mortals seeing us demigods doing our daily work no?

"I am not exactly sure where we are. Let's just look at a map or something." Nico announced. I agreed with him. With that we headed off on our quest. We did manage to find some maps to find out where we were, and luckily we were close to Bluespring Caverns. So we just followed the signs, and eventually both of us were standing in from Bluespring Caverns surrounded by tourists and natives alike.

"Well, since we're here, let's perform some breaking and entering shall we?" I said. Nico agreed with a wicked smile before shadow traveling us both inside. We both covered our bases before we started to head deeper in, searching for this memory throne.

"Have any idea on what it looks like?" I asked Nico.

"And why would I Percy?" Nico asked back. "I don't know. You should know better. You had the vision after all. Why didn't you asked Apollo? Use your brain." "Well then, we just have to go off of instinct then."

We continued to delve deeper in, all the while searching for the throne and looking out for any monsters or other dangerous things that would want demigods as its main course. The good news, no monsters were out to get little ol' me and Nico. The bad news was that we couldn't find the Throne of Mnemosyne. The more and more we looked, I was starting to lose hope. Perhaps Apollo's info had been wrong, and we were in the wrong place. But even so, I had to stay confident. After all, my friends's memories were on the line. Besides, even if Apollo was wrong, I could just call him down from Olympus only to kick his godly ass straight back up for giving me that wrong information.

"Hey Percy." Nico suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Help me find this throne would ya?" "Yeah, yeah." I replied, distracted. I finally got a good look at my surroundings and saw this huge door blocking us from continuing forwards. Something told me that this was the place. We just needed to get through this door to find out.

"So, got any ideas?" I asked Nico.

"Easy. I'll just shadow travel in. Just let me scout things out first. I'll come back for you, don't worry." With that, he disappeared into a shadow in the corner. I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to return. Of course with my rotten luck, I heard a growl from behind me a couple seconds later. I whipped around with Riptide in hand to see a dear old friend, the Nemean Lion.

"Of course." I sighed. "Well, let's do this."

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, with Percy's absence along with Nico, Annabeth had substituted in for the son of Poseidon to teach everyone. Chiron, Amos and Dumbledore oversaw it all, holding conversations with one another. Amos said, "I still don't really like the idea of sending two of our strongest fighters on this mission."

"It'll be fine." Chiron reassured the magician.

"They will come back and in the process restore two of our strongest fighters's memories. Then we'll stand even more of a chance." Amos sighed.

"Fine. Still I don't like this." The three leaders suddenly fell into an awkward silence, but that was all broken when a wizard ran in shouting at the top of his lungs,

"I have news!" Everyone who heard immediately stopped talking and focused on the speaker as he skidded to a halt in front of the silent three leaders. You see, as a safety measure they set scouts outside to report anything that would be coming towards the school. It was of course better to be safe than sorry. It was just insurance to be safe.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked. The wizard panted for a bit, winded by his long run before looking up and gasping out,

"They're here. I saw him. He's coming."

 ** **Am I cruel for pulling out a double cliffhanger on you guys? Maybe. But you'll see more next chapter, hopefully… sorry if not ahead of time. Bye guys! - Steven****

 ** **Well, side note. I have realized how truly short this chapter is really. I'm truly sorry once again.****


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm truly sorry about taking so long to update. First, let me just say if you don't want spoilers for the Burning Maze, don't read this next paragraph, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **So how about it huh? Jason Grace is dead. Can we get a moment of silence? Anyways, I guess that he didn't have enough staying power in Rick's eyes. RIP Jason Grace.**

 **Well you see you all next chapter! - Steven**

 **Chapter 13: The Throne of Memory**

 **Percy's POV**

You know, sometimes I realize that my luck is just rotten. Now, I'll say it right here and now to explain something, as I don't like this particular person (No one really does) and some would kill me if I didn't explain, but I do like Hercules for one reason, and that's because of the fact that his luck was even worse than mine. It just makes me feel better. Either way though, I'm pretty sure Tyche (Or Fortuna, take your pick) has forsaken me from ever being lucky in anything for my entire life, and that sucks. I want luck. And I definitely don't want moire gods or goddesses chasing after my soul. Believe me, enough already do that. It's not something you want, trust me on this.

Anyways, as I stared down the Nemean Lion, I suddenly was reminded of my last battle with it. I suddenly wondered if the Nemean Lion remembered me chucking space food down its throat, even after its own death. As if it read my mind, it roared at me, like it was saying that I would pay for what I did all those years ago. "Well, lucky me." I thought sarcastically. As the Nemean Lion drew near, I raised Riptide and pointed it at the monster, trying to ward it off for the time being. "Come on Nico, finish up. What's taking so long?" I murmured. The Nemean Lion growled at me again, before it suddenly lunged at me, barely giving me time to roll out of the way. Its claw scratched at the surface of the door before it turned around looking for me, only to see me running away. It bounded after me I ran as fast as I could trying to find a way to kill it. "Dammit, where's some space food when you need it?" I thought. I kept contemplating strategies to kill the thing when I suddenly had an idea. Medicine can be dangerous right? Right?! I saw a room with medicinal supplies in it. Maybe that could help, but it was near the door that Nico was behind at this very moment. That meant I had to get back, which meant getting past the lion.

I tensed up before I slowed down slightly before jumping sideways for the walls and vaulting off it. The Lion followed me but it instead smacked its head straight into the wall. It roared in pain before falling as I fell as well before getting up and running away as it did the same. Even though I had a head start last time, the Nemean Lion almost got me. But now it was disoriented, at least I hoped as it bounded towards me once more. I ducked into the infirmary and just grabbed a armful of things before I ran out again. I didn't even check what it was. Besides, I had no more time left to. I quickly looked at all that I had as the Nemean Lion ran closer. Nothing stood out to help, and I was getting desperate, but that's when I saw it. Sulfuric acid and water. I mentally pumped my fist in the air as I prayed to the gods for giving me something that would help. That's when the Nemean Lion skidded to a halt before roaring at me, looking quite cautious. I grinned before I threw Riptide at it, and just like all those years ago, it became more focused on me as my sword struck before it just clattered to the floor. It roared once more and I threw my new weapons at its mouth. It swallowed them both, and as it did, it roared in pain before it staggered backwards.

The Nemean Lion just started to smoke from the inside, until it just crumpled into a large mound of dust. Once more, the pelt of the monster laid there. I took it and put it on again when suddenly Nico pushed open the doors from the other side. "Oi Perce! I think you just finished a fight with some monster right? What did you battle?" I looked at him.

"The Nemean Lion. Now, why didn't you come help me huh?" Suddenly Nico showed me something in his hand. It was a horn.

"Minotaur for me. Now, lemme so you this throne. I got some duct tape, so can you just strap it to my back?" I nodded, and we both walked into the room. The throne looked nothing special, and it honestly wasn't big as I expected. But whatever. For convenience's sake, I'll take it. I taped the throne to Nico's shoulders before I held on as he shadow traveled back to the Hogwarts infirmary. Once we got there though, we scared two demigods and Madam Pomfrey, the healer of this wizard school. However, what we both noticed was that there were a bunch of wizards with grievous wounds in the infirmary.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He's here." Madam Pomfrey told us. "The Dark Lord has returned." Me and Nico looked at each other. We both knew this wasn't good. I unstrapped the throne off Nico's back before setting it aside in the room.

"Get Jason and Thalia on the throne one at a time. Hopefully they'll regain their memories. We have to go." I told the medic before me and Nico shadow traveled to the Great Hall. We ended up sadly tumbling down in the middle of the place with our friends and the wizards preparing. We drew a lot of attention as we both cursed before we stood up.

"You're back!" Chiron exclaimed. "In record time to be exact."

"We got the throne. They should be ok soon enough." I told him.

"That's good." he said, sounding quite relieved. I turned to Dumbledore.

"Does anyone know when this guy will arrive? Any scouts or defenses?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous for scouts. We just set up some strong magical defenses." I nodded grimly.

"That'll have to be enough." I said. I looked around at wizards and demigods alike before I said, "Let's do this everyone. It's time for this next war to begin."

 **Well, also sorry if this thing is so short. I'm trying to write longer chapters. Hopefully this will be ok at the best. - Steven**


	14. Chapter 14

**So first of, you've might have seen that I made two new fanfics because I retired three others. That means that there is a new schedule. Here it is.**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

Companion of Dragons (Two Chapters) 

Phoenix Light

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **The two chapters thing will stay until I decide to stop it if I do. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter everyone. - Steven**

 **Chapter 14: The Third War (Second for Wizards and Egyptians)**

 **Percy's POV**

By now we pretty much had everything under control. We were getting all the younger wizards safely tucked away in to protect them. People were patrolling the walls for any attacks and we were just getting ready for the battle ahead. As I walked around overseeing everyone armoring themselves with their weapons, I'll admit I was scared of what was about to happen. Sure, I have fought in wars before, but this one takes the cake. All of my old enemies were coming back, and of course with my amazing luck they'll all be mostly fixated on me. Still will be fixated on my friends and allies, but still mostly me, because why the Hades not?! As I strolled around the place lost in thoughts, I didn't even realize that my friends were all walking up towards me until they started to yell to get my attention. Annabeth spoke first.

"What's on your mind Percy?" Annabeth asked me, sliding up next to me.

"Nothing." I lied, and Annabeth's stormy grey eyes narrowed.

"You can't lie to me Seaweed Brain. Now, tell me." I sighed.

"I was just thinking about the upcoming fight and the other fights coming as well." Annabeth cocked her head.

"And what about them?" she asked. "You can tell us." I sighed again.

"I was just thinking about how all of our old nemeses are probably all here, ganging up against us. It was nearly impossible beating them alone, so how do we do it with them all together? I don't want any casualties. I've seen too many people die on this battlefield ever since that one dreadful quest to Mount Othrys. Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Castor, Silena, Ethan, Beckendorf, Luke. They all died in the Second Titan War, not even counting everyone else. Then came the Second Giant War, and so many more died there as well. Heck, even Leo would have died if not for the physician's cure. If all that happened when our enemies were split, how many will die here when our enemies join forces? I can't even begin to comprehend the possible casualties." Everyone was silent at that, until Nico broke the silence.

"Sometimes, deaths can't be prevented." he said. "That's what my father told me when me, Reyna, and Coach Hedge were bringing the Athena Parthenos back to camp."

"And when did this happen?" I asked.

"In a church of bones. Dad sent a ghost to fetch me." Nico said. "His words did mean something. It's why I let Octavian do what he did. Besides, no one likes him." An affirmative was heard from everyone while Carter, Sadie and the gang seemed confused.

"Who is this person?" Carter asked.

"I'll tell you another time perhaps. Anyways, Percy, that's what war is. There's no war without casualties or battle. Sacrifices are made, and all who fell during those dark days did exactly that. Don't you dare go and start blaming anyone, especially not yourself. You didn't have any control over anything that happened. They made their choices, and heroically. Never tarnish their legacy Percy, they did it for their own reasons." Some seemed shocked at Nico's speech and were staring at him, while Nico shrugged and said, "It's about death, my speciality. I know what I'm talking about, after all I am a son of Hades."

"Sorry Nico, you're right." Everyone turned around to look at Percy. "There's always casualties, the best I can do is lessen them. Let's do this."

Percy turned to Leo and asked, "Got Festus ready?"

"Yeah." Leo said, showing us a bronze suitcase he had been rolling around. It had been something he had taken along, and it would help a lot in the fight to come. "Also, I heard something from Chiron. Cal is coming here too." I was surprised.

"Calypso? Is she coming to help?" I asked.

"Yeah. But of course most of all she just came here to see this guy right here." Leo pointed at himself. We laughed at that.

"She can help with healing and maybe some magic as well right? That's pretty good." I said. "So when is she coming?"

"Right now." someone said from behind me and I jumped in surprise. I turned around, ignoring the laughs from my friends to see Calypso.

"Seems I scared you. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. But how did you get here?" I asked.

"By pegasus. Now, what is going on Leo?" she asked, walking towards her boyfriend. As Leo caught her up, we all walked away towards where people were watching for any signs that this battle was starting.

"Anything?" I asked. Everyone there shook their heads. I cursed. These guys were craftier than I thought. Where were they? People saw him, but he didn't attack. But why didn't he? I was deep in thought when I heard people shouting. I ran outside, near the Black Lake to see an army of monsters outside the barrier trying to break in. I acted swiftly and pulled water from the Black Lake before sending a huge wave at the army. It pushed them all back as the water pushed them away. "Be ready everyone!" I shouted. "Arm yourselves!" But it was chaos. People were panicking, and I watched as my friends tried to calm everyone down, but it was no use. Even Chiron, Amos and Dumbledore couldn't really do anything. Looking at this, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I summoned a hurricane and sent it roaring outside the barrier, and as it wreaked havoc, everyone turned around to watch it in awe. "Listen up!" I yelled. "This is it! No matter what happens, we must pull through and win! For everything that we love, destroy the enemy! We finished them all off once, we will do so again! To victory and glory!" I drew Riptide and raised it, and people almost automatically burst into action, organizing themselves according to my and my friends's orders. Eventually we were ready for battle.

I walked forwards near the Black Lake, and saw that the monsters were regrouping from the wave and the hurricane I sent their way. That's when I saw a group of people in the front also striding forwards. I automatically knew that this must be the Dark Lord that had plagued the wizarding world for so long, Voldemort. "So, you must be the Dark Lord I have heard so much of? Believe me, coming here was a mistake. You were beaten once, and you will beaten again." I called out.

"I wouldn't count on that." the man called back. "Perhaps once I was defeated, but that was just a setback. Now that I, the Dark Lord has returned, all shall bow down to my might, especially with my certain… allies I have gotten." He pulled out a wand from the robe he was wearing and pointed it at me. "Enough talking, it's time for us to do battle, unless you want to surrender." I pointed Riptide at him.

"I would say the same thing to you." With that, the third war to save the world began.

 **Sorry if this is so short, and also if Calypso just suddenly swooped in out of nowhere. Kinda forgot about her in the beginning, so if it looks like I just shoehorned her in out of nowhere, sorry. I just don't want to go back and fix up everything.**


	15. Sorry guys

**To my first readers, well it's been a while hasn't it? This past year hopefully was great for you, reading this amazing fanfic, but it will be on hiatus into the foreseeable future and maybe, even though it's hard to say, discontinued. You see, these days I've been thinking differently on how I want to write my fanfics, and after reading so many of them, I wanted to change. And besides, I think that they were a great start, but now they're just, well childish to me. Anyways, believe me I'm trying to give these two fanfics the benefit of the doubt, but I honestly don't know, Perhaps a rewrite might arrive, but yet again I don't want to do that. For now, we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all for doing this and I'll see you another time.**

 **\- Steven**


End file.
